I'd Lie
by aca-avenger
Summary: If anyone ever asked me if I loved Ron Weasley, I'd downright say no, but of course then I'd be lying.


I'd Lie

And I could tell you his favorite color's green,

He loves to argue,

Born on the seventeenth,

His sister's beautiful,

He has he father's eyes,

And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.

- I'd Lie, Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I make no profit from writing this story or any others but the personal satisfaction is worth it.

Author's Note: My first Ron x Hermione story, let alone one shot. I knew that the opening lyrics are perfect because Ron wasn't born on the seventeenth and his favorite color is definitely not green but other than that in my opinion it fits perfectly. I got the inspiration for this one shot from jellydollx3's video on youtube called "I'd Lie – RonxHermione". The song Ron is singing is Good Morning Sunshine by Aqua and yes, I do know that it didn't come out 'til 1998 but I thought it was cute. DH spoilers but happens post OOTP. Normal is Hermione's POV, **Bold is Ron's POV. **

* * *

August 31st, 1996.

The summer after fifth year was hard on all of us, Harry and me, even Ron. Sirius' death, almost getting killed by death eaters, watching Harry being possessed by Voldemort, it was all chilling. The hardest part was seeing how it affected everyone else. Harry was a state; even worse than after the Triwizard Tournament. My relationship with Ron became closer than ever, ever since I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor in fourth year it was never quite the same. But that summer changed everything.

* * *

**July, 1996.**

**Pig noisily flew through my bedroom window carrying yet another letter from Hermione. Over the past two months I would say I've gotten at least seventy. I loved getting letters from Hermione; it was the next best thing from being with her. I remember being that cocky little git who was actually extremely self conscious who fell in love with the smartest witch of her age. I've gotten out of being the self conscious, cocky git I use to be but have never stopped being the boy who fell in love with the brightest girl of my age.**

"**Dear Ron,**

**I'd love to come over sometime soon. We should definitely try to get Harry to come too, considering he's been completely miserable since the Department of Mysteries ordeal. It would be really good for him don't you think? **

**I found something at a shop the other day your dad would just love; I will have to remember to bring it with me when I visit. I'm sure he'll enjoy it.**

**I can't believe it's only been like a little bit less than a month since I've seen you all. I miss you guys so much, but I have been keeping busy though, I've already read some of the books we'll be need for next year. They were actually quite enjoyable.**

**Well got to run I'll write you again tomorrow, see you soon,**

**Hermione**

**P.S Tell Ginny I said Hi"**

**I was smiling the whole time I read the letter; I read it over at least ten times. People think that's something only girls do, but they're wrong I tell you. I was going to see if I could get Mum to let me have Hermione and Harry over next weekend. I definitely agreed with Hermione that it would be a good thing for Harry after what's been going on lately, and especially going through all that with having to go back and stay at the Dursley's on top of that. Boy was Harry having such a hard time, poor bloke. **

"Dear Hermione,

That's a great idea about getting Harry to come too, I'll owl him later to see if he can manage to get out of the Dursley's, poor Harry. I'm sure he'll be able to; he can usually wiggle out of anything.

You haven't changed a bit Hermione, I can't believe you've read some of the books we'll need for next year and we've been out of school for less than a month.

By the way, I'm sure Dad will love whatever muggle thing you got for him. I don't know where he gets his interests of muggle things to. Thank goodness he didn't hand it down to me. The other day we went to London and he seen the odd looking watch that didn't use hands and he was in complete shock.

Ginny says Hi too, and that she'll write you later. Well I actually have to go get rid of some of those blasted gnomes, so I'll write later, miss you and see you soon,

Ron

P.S Mum said you guys can come over next weekend. Hope to see you then"

I loved reading Ron's letters, even though sometimes they were rather boring and predictable. I actually wished I hadn't mentioned for him to invite Harry, I knew it would be good for him but I really wanted some alone time with Ron. Ever since I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor it hasn't been the same between us, even though our letters were making it ten times better.

* * *

**Hermione and Harry were about to arrive any minute and yet I didn't have my room cleaned up to impress Hermione, I've always thought that I procrastinate a lot. I heard the sound of a fire bursting downstairs, I ran down stairs and it was Harry, I think I looked a little bit disappointed but quickly put a smile on so he couldn't tell.**

**I grabbed his bags and showed him to Hermione's usual room, which was actually Bill's room. Harry always stayed in Charlie's room which was across the hall from mine. Bill's room was right next to Mum and Dad's so I knew if I did come up with the courage to tell Hermione about me being in love with her since forever I'd never be able to do it with everyone around; especially knowing my parent's were in the next room. As I put the bags into Bill's room, Harry gave me an odd face which I supposed meant "why in the heck are you putting me in here?" but never did say a word.**

**Soon as we left to go back to the kitchen to wait for Hermione I heard the sound of fire bursting again. I practically jumped do the stairs to greet Hermione. Harry never asked question, he knew that I always liked her but never did say anything about it, I guess he thought I'd be embarrassed about it, I never actually had to tell him he just figured it out on his own. He had asked me on the platform on our way home from second year, I just nodded and he just smiled and never mentioned it again.**

**I swiftly ran into the living room to find Hermione, holding her suitcase and a tote bag filled with books no doubt. She dropped them and ran at me then pulled me into a huge hug with a smile on her face, "I missed you, and I brought over some books to show you. I remembered to bring that thing for your dad." She let go to give Harry a hug too. For some reason I could kind of see on her face that she didn't really want to for some reason, I hoped it was because she just wanted to hug me because she liked me as more than a friend which I knew was quite unlikely but I liked to think of it that way anyhow. Harry left us alone after that, he went to go see Ginny, only I knew that he was over Cho and fancied Ginny.**

"**Come on I'll show you to your room," I grabbed her suitcase before she could say anything else " You're staying in Charlie's room for the weekend, I thought it wasn't fair that you always had to be up on Mum and Dad's floor, plus I think Mum would rather be closer to Harry incase of emergency that is. Charlie's room got the best view though, you can see the orchard, the pond and everything." I think Hermione could tell that I was nervous about her staying in Charlie's room. **

"**Well thanks." Hermione hugged me again, "I'm going upstairs to visit Ginny. I'll be back down in a bit." She smiled at me; it was one of the smiles she used when she was excited.**

"I can't believe I just did that!" I thought to myself as went up stairs to find Ginny, "I just hugged him twice in the matter of fifteen minutes, well the first hug made sense but the second? What the heck was I thinking? He definitely knows, now I'm in trouble."

I stopped on the fourth floor landing; I knocked on Ginny's abnormally yellow bedroom door. "Come on in!" I heard Ginny yell, she must have been back up because it seemed kind of muffled.

I walked in and before I made two steps Ginny was on top of me giving me a hug, this happened every time I seen her outside of school because she was tired of living with her brothers and not having anyone to talk to about regular girl stuff.

We talked for about an hour before Ginny blurted out "Do you love Ron? Cause I could swear you, there's usually that sexual tension in the air when you two are together."

Of course I lied; I couldn't tell Ginny that, he was her brother. I think she could tell I was lying, I wouldn't put it past her because she could see me through; sometimes I thought she knew me better than Harry and Ron did.

Before we knew it was 11:30, "Ginny, I've got to go, I told Ron I'd only be like a half a hour, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I got up off of Ginny's bed and quickly ran downstairs to Ron's room to find Harry leaving for Bill's room.

"Where the heck have you been all this time?" Harry seemed kind of angry.

"Well Ginny and I were talking and before we knew it was 11:30."

"Girls and their talking eh Ron." Harry said to Ron as he came to the door.

"You got that right mate. Well I'm off to bed. I'm dropping from cleaning and getting rid of gnomes all day." Ron yawned as he shooed us out of his doorway.

I went to my room across the hall and decided it was best to go to bed.

* * *

**I knew I was tired but it was now or never. I quietly opened my door and tip-toed across the hall to Hermione's room and knocked softly on the door. I could hear her footsteps coming closer to the door. My head was telling me "RUN BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU FOOL!" but my heart was telling me "You've got to tell her sometime, why can't now be that time?". **

**The door silently opened, and Hermione's beautiful familiar face was all I could see. "Ron," she whispered "what the heck are you doing? I thought you said you were going to bed?" **

"**Well I came here because I needed to tell you something important." I looked down and took her hand. "I would recommend you sit down or something." She let go of my hand and sat down on the bed, she actually seemed to be furious.**

"**What the heck is so important that you have to tell me at almost one o'clock in the morning?" she hissed quietly so she didn't wake anyone up.**

"**Hermione, I think you're taking this the wrong way. The thing that is so important that I have to tell at almost one o'clock in the morning is that I … I" I couldn't get it out.**

"**Ron just spit it out already."**

"**Hermione Granger, I love you." I whispered and quickly tried to run to my room but Hermione caught my hand it before I even reached the door to leave. **

**She had a shocked expression on her face that quickly turned into a gigantic smile, "I love you too, Ronald Weasley." Hermione gave me a peck on the lips as I pulled her into the biggest hug I think I've ever given to a single person. **

**We eventually cuddled up on Hermione's bed and Hermione fell asleep in my arms just as she would in my dreams.**

Later that morning at around half nine, I woke up to find myself in cuddled up in Ron's arms knowing that what had happened earlier that morning wasn't a dream. As I woke up I moved my arms which woke up Ron.

"Good morning Sunshine." Ron smiled then kissed my forehead. I got up and started for the door to use the bathroom when I heard something strange, Ron was singing. I'd never hear him sing before.

"Good morning sunshine, be with me all day, Just don't let the rain pass you by, when it's cloudy or windy, and the snowflakes arrive, you somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive." Ron was belting out at the top of his lungs. I just giggle as he rushed over to give me a kiss.

Once I got back from the bathroom Ron had already been to his room and changed, he said he'd wait for me in his room so I could get dressed then we'd to down for breakfast.

Ron held my hand as we walked down the stairs for breakfast. Everyone was already at the table besides Mrs. Weasley who was fetching the food. Harry was sitting next to Ginny which lately didn't surprise me. Ron pulled a seat out on the other side of Ginny for me to sit down the sat down next to me.

"Well you two woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, I didn't know when you two were going to get up." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. She obviously hadn't seen Ron this happy in a while.

I looked over at Mr. Weasley sitting across the table from me, I couldn't help but notice Ron had his eyes. Ginny tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, "I thought you said you didn't like him."

"And you asked me if I love him Ginny, I'd lie." I gave her a wink and she went back to eating her pancakes.

I looked back at Ron he had a huge smile on his face and he looked at me with his amazing blue eyes, then he mouthed the words "I love you, Hermione" and smiled again. I couldn't help but whisper into his ear " I love you too, Ron."

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) Reviews would be truely appreciated.**

**-- color in a black-white world;;**


End file.
